Shikigami in Vegas
by Saemus McNally
Summary: The yami group, well most of em, go on a vacation in Las Vegas. Craziness is implied as yaoi is. Crazy? Crazy like a Suzaku!
1. Default Chapter

The Shikigami in Las Vegas  
  
Okay, well, this story is something I thought up last minute so if its not good, well, blame Canada. And if you're Canadian, blame France. For those of you who've never been to Vegas or who don't have the luxury/curse of living here well, I'll try to describe everything as best I can.  
  


~~~~  
At the Castle of Candles, were our very favorite Hakushaku-sama lives with his heterosexual companion(lets hope) Watson, a brilliant idea was thrown forth with much exuberance.  
"Let us go on a VACATION!!"  
~~~~  
Tsuzuki twitched in his seat at his desk, a horrible black cloud was forming over him. Not only because Tatsumi had taken away his last coffee cake, but because he had the feeling something odd and disturbing was about to show up.  
"TSUZUKI-CHAAAN! MY LOOOOVE!!"  
"Nwaaa crap...."  
Hakushaku-sama had glomped Tsuzuki from behind like a crazed fangirl sniper. The earl had our poor boy pinned to the floor, wailing and crying. Earl not being shy in the least was running his hands all over Tsuzuki, but promptly stopped when he was kicked in the chin by Tatsumi.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY EMPLOYEE!?!"  
"Ah, ah, Tatsumi-san, how nice to see you,"Hakushaku-sama replied avoiding the question. "I've had a brilliant idea Tatsumi-san, let's:that would be me, tsuzuki, watson, you, the boy, the blonde and his bird: all go on a vacation!"  
"We only get one vacation a year and you want us to blow it now?"  
"Yes, exactly."  
Tsuzuki who had recovered, but took a safe cover behind Tatsumi's legs, poked the said leg and looked up to Tatsumi."Neeeeeeeee, Tatsumi-san....let's go! C'mon! It'll be fun."  
"You don't even know where we're going yet."  
"AHAAA!! Ah have a perfect place for alluvus to go!" Watari chimed in,seemingly coming from no where.  
"Where?" the others replied in unison.  
"RASU BEIGASUUUUU!!!!!"  
"Vegas? Isn't it really hot there right now?" Tatsumi remarked, being incredibly true.  
"Oh yeh, it is, but it's loads of fun!" Watari warily said, feeling that he was losing his trip to Vegas.  
"........Fine, we'll go...."  
"YAAAAAYYYY!!! WAI WAI! YAY TATSUMI-SAAAAN!" The other three joined hands and danced around Tatsumi as if some sort of religious icon. Which really in some ways he really is.  
~~~~~~  
"Vegas? Why Vegas?" that cynical young voice barked at Tsuzuki. "Why can't we go some place beautiful like France? or to Venice?"   
"Because Tatsumi already booked the flight to Vegas"whined the half puppy Tsuzuki.  
An incoherent growl emitted from between Hisoka's lips, but finally he let his shoulder's drop and muttered,"Fine, I'll pack my stuff."  
Tsuzuki watched Hisoka leave the room, and then a devilish grin crossed his face.  
He did his groovy incantations and called forth Byakko, but quietly. Byakko landed eeeeeeveeeerrrr so softly on the ground and gave his master a curious look.  
Tsuzuki pulled Byakko by the long fur on his cheek down low to the ground. Whispering in his ear,"Byakko-chan, tell the other Shikigami that they're going on a vacation. Tell them to wear summer clothes and tell Soh Ryu to not have a fit over it." "Thats a lot to ask Tsuzuki-chan!" "C'mon! When was the last time you guys had a break?" "True....OKAY! I'll do my best to persuade old man Ryu." "You're a good god you know that Byakko." "I know...See ya round pal."  
~~~~~  
On the plane the Shinigami group waited in their seats. Hakushaku-sama had to dress like an Arabian woman so as not to frighten people by his not being there. Hisoka, ever the bitchy one, turned to Tatsumi and growled"We couldn't have flown on a private jet!? I mean, the Earl is loaded enough! He could afford it!" "I wouldn't question it Hisoka-san. You are far from the worse off here. Watson is being stored in the overhead storage compartment." "  
Hisoka grumbled and fidgeted in his seat. A stewardess came buy and looked down at Hisoka. "Oyaoya! What a pretty young boy! Would you like a coloring book for your flight?" "NO! I'm not a BOY! I'm a MAN!" "Ahahaha, all you little boys say that. It's so cute."   
She turned her uncannily cheery face to Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, who were busy in a heated argument over who gets the window seat. Eventually Tsuzuki won the window seat. The stewardess laughed happily,"Its so cute to see a handsome couple like you still act like a fresh new couple."  
"EH!?" "WHAT!?" "I'm not his lover!" "We haven't even....." But fighting back verbally was pointless, she had walked off to harass other passengers.  
One thing sparked up in Hisoka's mind as the plane began to depart. "Oi,.....where's Watari?"  
~~~~~  
In the cockpit sitting between the two pilots stood Watari, dressed as a stewardess, complete with fake boobs. He was staring lustfully at all the controls. Until he was promptly taken out of the cockpit and thrown into a seat.  
~~~~~  
As they landed Hisoka was near tears with Tsuzuki. They'd forgotten to take gum so that when the plane decended their ears wouldnt pop. Tatsumi had ears of steel and didn't have to worry about his ears. No one was sure about Hakushaku-sama. Does he even have ears? Watari was still trying to get into the cock pit the almost entirety of the flight so he was strapped firmly to the seat he was in and given a sedative.  
When the plane came to a complete and final stop Hakushaku-sama untied the still sleeping Watari from his seat and took down Watson from the overhead storage compartment. Tatsumi had to get Hisoka and Tsuzuki up from their seats while they still wept and cried and moaned.  
As they deplaned which is a fancy word for get off the plane now they looked through the windows at the amazing city lights. It was well into the night now and so the city was ablaze with twinkling lights of every color imaginable.   
They all stood, facinated, until the rest of the passengers started pushing them forward and out of the plane.  
~~~~~~  
They took a taxi to their hotel, Tatsumi doing the translating for them. Watari was SUPPOSED to translate for them, but the sedative was still set in. Tsuzuki was giggling at how he was still in the sexy stew costume, and how one of his boob fell out of the shirt.  
Even though it was well into the middle of the night, the Strip(the strip is the equivalent to main street in vegas) was packed. So it was slow going to their hotel. They did get to catch glimpses of the various major hotels. The ones that caught Hisoka's attention were the Paris, which was complete with an Eiffel tower and the Arc de Triumph, which were miniscule to the actual ones. The Eiffel tower looked something like Tokyo tower. And the Venetian, which had its very own Gondolas that seemed to be an actual tourist attraction.  
Everything with a blinky light caught Tsuzuki's attention. Tatsumi fancied the Bellagio with the giant water show in the front and the pretty design of the building. Watari was still asleep. But Zero-chan took a liking to the Mirage and its Volcano. Hakushaku-sama took a fancy to poking Watari while he slept. And not in the most friendliest of places.  
He quickly received a peck in the face from Zero-chan. Don't mess with Zero-chan's Watari.  
Finally arriving at their hotel, Caesar's Palace, Tsuzuki was giggling at the naked headless statues. Hisoka was grumpy because he had major jetlag, but had to carry Watson like a plushie. Hakushaku-sama,still in his arabian clothes, was skittering around falling far too much into the character of a woman. Tatsumi was almost instantly sexually assaulted by teenage home town girls. One a short blonde and the other a short brunette with a bad dye job.  
Tsuzuki felt the twinge of jealousy, until the girls turned their attention to him. And then they turned to Hisoka. And then they squealed over Watson and how cute he is.  
The group broke free of the girls and ran as fast as they could to the check in. Getting they're key they were led to their room by a very cute bellboy. A young faced tall boy with long brown hair that curled at the ends. He had his hair tied back into a small braid. This bellboy sent Hisoka into a flush of red. His pants kinda got tighter.  
Thankfully, for the boy none of the others noticed, being all to engaged in either an argument or fighting off Hakushaku-sama's advances.  
They reached theyre rooms. But there were only two, with one big bed in each, a couch, a chair and the bathrooms.  
Hakushaku-sama instantly saw a chance in this.  
"TSUZUKI-SAN!" he grabbed Tsuzuki by the wrist and pulled him towards the bed,"LETS SHARE THIS BED!!" He threw the poor boy onto the bed and leaped on him. Then was quickly booted in the ass by an ANGRY Tatsumi-san.  
"TSUZUKI-SAN, HISOKA-SAN AND MYSELF WILL HAVE THIS ROOM! THE REST OF YOU TAKE THE NEXT ROOM!"  
The bellboy was batting his eyelashes at Hisoka, and giving him bedroom eyes. Hisoka was fidgeting and twirling the bottom of his blue shirt around his fingers. Unfortunately, Tatsumi threw a ten in the boy's hand and sent him out of the room with Hakushaku-sama, Watari, Watson and Zero-chan.  
~~~~~  
Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, and Hisoka stood at the end of the big king sized bed. All of them in their pajamas. Hisoka in shirt and pants with chicks wearing army hats and 'Chicks in charge' written across his chest. Tatsumi wearing pajama pants and a white shirt. Tsuzuki wearing his boxers and tanktop.  
The three of them stared at the bed. In dead silence.   
Tsuzuki,as expected, was first to break the silence."So....who gets the bed? and who gets the couch?"  
Hisoka looked at the two next to him, who were fidgeting and blushing. Perhaps he did what he did because he'd been too interested in the bellboy. Or perhaps Muraki left a little evil inside of him.(I'm sorry that sounds horribly wrong.) But this is what the youngin' did.  
"I'll take the couch. That leaves you two to the bed."  
Simultaneous sounds of jaws dropping to the floor. For Tsuzuki and Tatsumi, this would be a LOOOOONG night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
AH! I wasn't planning on this being chaptered but theres too much I want to write. But are ya liking it?! _ Giving Watari an accent is hard!!! Stupid Kansai....I didn't mean that. Um. Explinations: The strip, its where all the major casino's and hotels are located. The other characters like the stewardess and bellboy are random people im making up. The blonde and the brunette with the bad dye job...well thats me and my best friend. Don't worry we were only there for shits and giggles. O_O the way im writing this it sounds like its coming out to be a lemon.....but it wont. SO DONT GET YOUR HOPES UP! you silly things you.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Shikigami in Vegas  
  
'Kay, I did a stupid thing. My great idea for this story I forgot to take notes on. Notes being, I think of a brilliant idea and draw a doodle of it so I can remember. So....meh, its alright though.  
  


~~~~~~  
Tsuzuki fidgeted in his bed, while Tatsumi lay like a solid rock next to him. Tatsumi's eyes were cracked WIDE open so as not to fall asleep then flip over and rape the boy. Tsuzuki was clinging to one of the big white soft pillows as he jammed a pillow as a fort wall between him and Tats. He muttered inwardly,"Watari-chan better be having a worse time than we are."  
~~~~~~  
Watari was fast asleep, the TV in his arms like a lover, Zero-chan asleep on his forhead, as he let one of his legs fall off of the couch and graze the floor. Hakushaku-sama had the bed to himself and Watson had curled up on one of the pillows next to the Earl's head. They seemed to have no problem.  
~~~~~~  
Tsuzuki finally fell asleep. Dreaming of cakes and candies and sake. All that lovely crap. Tatsumi wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He was a rock! He was unmovable! He was a machine!   
And so the machine fell asleep. He rolled off of his side andonto his back, his arm falling onto the pillow.  
Tsuzuki, did a happy sleeping roll, in his dream he thought he was rolling around on cotton candy, and rolled right over Tatsumi's arm and let his right arm fall against Tatsumi's chest.  
~~~~~~~  
Hisoka was the first to wake. He got up from the couch and made his way towards the bathroom to relieve himself. He stopped and looked at the bed. Then tilted his head and Awwwweeeeeedd.  
While he was in the jon he heard two very male screams of fright, and he giggled to himself like a naughty school girl.  
~~~~~~~  
Roomservice arrived with a happy smile, unfortunately it wasn't the pretty boy from last night. Well, unfortunate for Hisoka. Hakushaku-sama really went all out to please Tsuzuki who hadn't even bothered to thank him. Mainly cause he was wolfing down the food too fast. Tatsumi sat as far away as possible from Tsuzuki.   
Yeah, that thing last night, nothing happened. NOTHING HAPPENED! Oh but if it did.....Tatsumi was about to slap himself in the face when Tsuzuki knocked over a glass of milk. And began to cry. Tatsumi quickly cleaned it up. Hisoka WAS closer and could have but, he was sulking over the Bellboy not being there. And so, they ate breakfast, nothing much here.  
~~~~~~~  
In the lobby of Caesar's they looked at a big map of Vegas. Where would they go? But more importantly where was Tsuzuki!?!  
~~~~~~~  
The boy in question was hiding behind a couple of nickle slots. He summoned all of his Shikigami. Sohryu was wearing SHORTS of all things and a button up shirt, with his hair tied back into a pony tail. He looked like a classic rocker. Kijin was wearing a tiny little shirt and tiny little shorts and tiny little shoes. Okay so Kijin is pretty tiny, not in THAT sense but.....yeah whatever. Tenkou was wearing a big straw hat a pink swimming suit with blue shorts over and flip flops. Byakko had on a vest with no shirt and white shorts. Touda refused to take off his original clothes. As did Genbu. Kouchin was dressed as a flower child, almost as usual. Rikugou had on tennis clothes and a visor. Taimou had on a shirt and a skirt, with a painted on face. Suzaku was dressed like a wet t-shirt contest contestant. Daiion and Tenkuu were carried around in a big duffle bag by Kouchin.  
Tsuzuki justs stared at them. Baffled."You look ridiculous! What happened to your clothes!?"  
"Wasn't this YOUR idea?!"growled Soh Ryu, who magically changed back into casual chinese clothes.  
"Well yeah but, you didnt have to dress so silly and....low class like!"  
Soon all the shikigami were back into their usual clothes. Except Kouchin kept the dufflebag and slung it over her shoulder next to her Biwa.  
"'Kay, I'll meet you all back here at Five'Kay?"  
"Yeeeesssss"  
~~~~~~~  
Tenkou was led around by her older brother who was led around by their father. Getting odd stares about their hair. They decided they would go to the New York New York.  
Genbu followed Rikugou around by grasping onto his braid. Rikugou went to the Bellagio because he heard of a Green house and Art Show. Froofy bastard.  
Kouchin, Taimou and Suzaku went bar hopping.  
Touda barely moved at all. Tsuzuki hadn't given him instructions on where to go. So after a while he finally decided to trail where Tsuzuki was going. To...protect him....right....not that Touda was obsessed with Tsuzuki or anything. Nah, no way.  
Byakko had heard of white tigers. He was suprised. He wanted to see them. So he went to the Mirage.  
~~~~~~  
Tenkou squealed as she was in the arcade. Kijin nearly lost his grip on her. They both fell silent though. They saw a machine. With kids on it. Dancing to the arrows on the screen and the funky techno music. Kijin read the name on the machine. Dance Dance Revolution Third Mix Plus.  
~~~~~~~  
Rikugou was almost speechless as he entered the Green House. It was beautiful. A high roofed ceiling made of slightly tinted glass, tulips and roses everywhere. So very neatly placed. Paintings of butterflies painted to the ground. To his left a stairway leading to the art gallery. Genbu tapped his cane against the ground. "This is beautiful" "Hoooo, that it is."  
~~~~~~~  
Kouchin,who has Daiin in the bag along with a lego version of Tenkuu, Suzaku, and Taimou all went into the Luxor. They saw a sign for RA, the nightclub. When they got there they were unfortunately disappointed as the nightclub doesnt open until, well, night. So they opted to gamble a little. At least until RA opened.  
~~~~~~~  
Touda was closing in on Tsuzuki's trail. Tsuzuki was headed off to the Paris,upon Hisoka's request/demand. Tatsumi was walking a few paces behind Tsuzuki. Touda growled a little. He liked the boy, obeyed everything Tsuzuki would say, but hated that man. He was pissed that he couldn't fly and bite Tatsumi's head off. But he silently, like a superspy, followed the three of them into the Paris.  
~~~~~~~  
Byakko was sitting in front of the glass that shows the White Tiger's lounging in their pool and room. He was crying. He hated seeing them like that. Beautiful creatures like this shouldn't be behind a glass to be oogled at by sweaty tourists like the ones that were crowding round the Shikigami. He clenched his fist and gave a determined look. "No, they shouldn't be back there....."  
~~~~~~~  
Watari and Hakushaku-sama with Watson and Zero-chan went to the Excalibur. Watari wanted to buy a little Sir Lancelot teddy bear. For Zero-chan. She requested it. Hakushaku-sama would have followed Tsuzuki, but Tatsumi insisted he didn't. With a kick to the shin. Suprisingly good aim Tatsumi has, considering the Earl is Invisible.  
  



	3. Fantasy in My Pocket

Shikigami in Vegas  
  
I forgot commentary at the end of chapter two, but that might have been for the best O_O. I hope you're enjoying how I seperated the chapters. It's easier to write that way. Erm, yeah so,...yeah.  
Touda:that was pointless babble  
Shut up.  
  


~~~~~~  
Kijin took to DDR almost instantly. He had gone through all of the songs and hadnt failed once. He kept getting Soh Ryu to give him quarters. Tenkou wasn't happy to just play the kiddie games. She wanted to dance with her brother. So she got up on the machine and did just as well as Kijin. They were a dancing team. They didn't miss a single arrow. They had also gradually gathered a crowd. Random fangirls were trying to reach up and touch Kijin or pet Tenkou. This infuriated Soh Ryu. He slapped each hand that went near his kids.   
"Sir, you're going to have to come with us," said a security guard who was surrounded by slapped girls. "Why!?" "Because you assualted these girls and you're going to either have to leave the casino or be arrested." "ARRESTED!? Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?" Soh ryu was about three seconds from transforming into his dragon form. Kijin tapped him on the shoulder, "Maybe, Papa, we should just go."   
~~~~~~~~~  
Rikugou was very much enjoying the art exhibit. So was Genbu, until one of the cleaning ladies assumed he was a knocked over exhibit. She put him next to a bunch of little statues shaped like men. He tried to tell her that he was real and not art, but she closed the glass around him. Poor silly old Genbu.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The bar outside of RA had finally opened, and Suzaku wasn't one to say no to a drink. Even though no one offered. She downed three Long Island ice teas, and two of those weird drinks in the pineapples. Kouchin was against drinking but she allowed the men at the bar to serve her drinks, they thought she was cute. Taimou just sat between the two other women and held the duffle bag quietly. Suzaku was about to crawl over the bar counter and strangle the bartender for bringing her a martini with an olive, and not an orange slice like she ordered. Boy was she smashed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Hisoka and Tsuzuki were eating the yummy yummy eclairs they have at the Paris bakery, while Tatsumi sat drinking a cup of coffee. Touda looked around the corner to spy on them. Then he though of a brilliant plan. Unfortunately, Tatsumi thought of a brilliant plan at the same time. They both yelled in unison. "LOOK OVER THERE TSUZUKI!!"  
Tsuzuki looked around and was suddenly picked up by strong arms and whisked away. Hisoka sat there stunned at the table with half of the chocolate dribbling down his chin.   
Touda sat on the floor next to the table the three were eating at. He JUST missed Tsuzuki. Hisoka looked down at Touda who had his chest on the ground, his arms crossed and his ass in the air with his feet dangling over his head.  
Then Hisoka looked at the two empty chairs before him. He giggled, wiped the chocolate from his face and offered to help Touda up. Instead Touda leaped up, used the table as a trampolene and jumped forward after Tatsumi and his new victim.  
This left Hisoka quite pissed cause Tatsumi's coffee had spilt onto his chest. He'd have to go back to the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~  
Byakko crawled under the bar and stood between it and the big panes of glass. Reeling his arms back he punched the glass at the same time with great force. Of course it shattered on impact. Sending tourists screaming and running for their lives. One foolish tourist who thought he'd play hero attacked Byakko. And received a tail slap to the face that sent him flying.   
With the glass shattered Byakko jumped down inside the pool. The two captive tigers looked at him. Byakko reverted back to his tiger form. Speaking in tiger talk,"I've come to liberate you my friends, COME! KNOW FREEDOM IN GENSOUKAI! COME WITH ME AWAY FROM THE MANY EYES THAT STARE DOWN AT YOU! KNOW FREEDOM!!!!"  
The captive tigers shrugged their shoulders and said,"'Kay".  
"YATTA!"  
~~~~~~~~~  
Watari had sat himself down in front of the Punch 'n Judy stage. Mesmerized. He was having a giggle fit over the puppets hitting each other. He had bought like, hundreds of plushies for Zero-chan. He also bought a toy crown for himself. Hakushaku-sama had wandered off with Watson. He said he was heading off to find Tsuzuki. Watari didn't care. He and Zero-chan just giggled merrily at the puppet show.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHH!!! This is so complicated to write. I hope its easy to read o.o I thought it was easy to read.....Well, now that I think about it it seems like this is just a big ad to visit Las Vegas....oh well. I hope you're enjoying and pleeease review!!


	4. It's All Too Much

Shikigami in Vegas

Well, here we go again. ^-^;;

Soh Ryu : What the hell kind of opening commentary is that?

I don't know. Please don't kill me. I fear you.

  
  


~~~~~

"Papa! I really though we should just leave quietly!" Kijin was holding on to Soh Ryu's left arm pleading with his father to calm down and leave the casino. Tenkou was standing a good feet away from the melee of an infuriated Soh Ryu. He was flailing his arms about at the frightened security guards. "P-Please sir. J-just leave the casino. Please?" "I WILL LEAVE! AND I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME~!" Soh Ryu grabbed one of the smaller security guards and lifted him over his head, with an incoherent scream. Then, suddenly. Soh Ryu fell down, dropping the security guard onto his hair-cloaked back. Tenkou screamed. Kijin gasped. And a tranquilizer dart stuck its evil feathered end out of Soh Ryu's rear.

~~~~~~

Rikugou strolled out of the art exhibit, reveling in its beauty. He strolled past a group of young school children. A few of them pointed at him and quietly whispered to each other. He decided to have some fun. He opened all his eyes and waved. The children screamed and ran to catch up with their group. Rikugou was outside of the Bellagio, just in time to catch the water show. Did he forget something?

~~~~~~

Suzaku was very, very, very wasted. But that didn't hold her down. As soon as RA opened she bounded through the doors and screamed that they play music people could dance to. Kouchin giggled and quietly told her that they already were playing music. Taimou now had the duffle bag and sat down at a table near the bar. She took out Daion and sat it on the table. She was striking up a lovely conversation that started with apologizing for having to carry Daion around in a bag. Suzaku and Kouchin became the perfect dance partners. Men and women alike were envious. Especially considering it was still quite early and there were only a few people in there. Who cares when you're drunk off your tush, ne?

~~~~~~

Hisoka had made it back to Caesars and noticed a certain bellhop was working finally. He caught the bellboy's eye and with a knowing look and a seductive nod he went into the elevator alone. For now.

~~~~~~

Touda was close on the trail of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. Tatsumi was leading Tsuzuki by the hand around the Paris casino shopping area. Tsuzuki was getting bored and pleading with Tatsumi that they go somewhere else. Tatsumi agreed. And they decided that the forum shops at Caesar's would be the place to be. Touda crawled along the ceiling after them. Then as they left the building, he crawled along the side walk. He knew damn well what Tatsumi's plan was. While Tsuzuki was in the little boy's room going tinkle, Tatsumi had given a monologue that should have been an inner monologue but, wasn't.

"Heh, heh, heh, now'll I'll finally get to have my way with him. Heh, heh, heh. Soon, he'll be tired from all the shopping and we'll head up to the room. Where I'll seduce him with my exotic dance of SEX!" (Author note: I have no idea what he means by that...)

Touda who was sitting like a gargoyle in the corner of the hallway outside the restrooms nearly exploded in a fiery rage. No one would have Tsuzuki. Except him of course.

~~~~~

Byakko was leading the parade of tigers out into the street. People were screaming relentlessly at the tigers and scattering for their lives. Byakko was waving a flag, which consisted of a white tiger plushy on the end of a really tall drink cup.

"VIVA LA RESISTANCE! FREEDOM SHALL BE YOURS MY COMPANIONS!!!"

A few of the fleeing women were swooning at the astonishing young man leading the parade. And would have been more taken, except for the fact he was hovering over the ground. Byakko turned a caring eye to his followers. "Are you hungry my friends?! Then to the HARD ROCK CAFÉ WE GO! Where we'll feast on riblets!"

The tigers cheered a mighty roar.

~~~~~~~

Watari had finished watching the Punch n' Judy show. He gathered up the plushies and looked around. Zero-chan was gone! He nearly panicked but calmed himself and looked around. THERE! A young little boy was holding Zero-chan in his hands. Watari Yutaka was not going to stand for this!

~~~~~~~

Hakushaku-sama was now crying in the corner of the casino. He had lost his mask in the Magic Motion Machine ride. The one with the train ride. Not only that. Watson had been picked up by an arcade employee and put him in the crane game. So Hakushaku-sama was now wearing a paper plate over his face and pumping quarters into the game with his Watson trying to get him out. Come on, Hakushaku-sama!

~~~~~~~

  
  


It's getting crazy. And who knew Tatsumi was such a closet horn dog?


End file.
